Padfoots good luck
by Loony cat
Summary: What would have happened if Wormtail had never escaped. Warning: very short chapters
1. Chapter 1 Sirius

I don't own any recognisable characters.

...

Sirius felt a rush of relif, he was going to be set free. The small group followed Crookshanks up to the castle. Everything was for once perfect for Sirius. Or everything was until the moon showed. A full moon. Lupin stood stock still. Sirius grabbed someone's dropped wand and shouted at Harry to make a run for it. His friend Hermione followed screaming.

Lupin figure slowly changed. He was becoming a wolf. Peter took his chance and pulled the Weasly boys wand. Sirius held up the borrowed wand just as Lupin changed. Rons wand flew out Peters hand sending him flying breaking the binds. Sirius then bound him again and Lupins wolf figure disappeared into the forest.

Peter was knocked out and as soon as Sirius found Ron Dumbledore and Harry walked up to him Hermione following. Peter, Ron and Snape ended up on stretchers and Sirius was being dragged to the castle. Whilst Ron and Snape were being healed, Sirius followed by Harry and Hermione trudged to Dumbledores office.

Amazingly, Sirius found Dumbledore seemed to believe his story and he called the Minister For Magic. Peter Pettigrew had been locked up in the Astronomy Tower. He had no Minister came right that second. Cornelius Fudge stared down at Sirius and immediately bound him. Harry and Hermione exited without being told.

It was two hours later when Sirius came into the common room. He explained his story again but with more detail and Dumbledore had filled in some of the gaps in his story. Sirius then asked Harry if he would like to live with him now he was free. Harry without thinking agreed.

Sirius felt happy, he wasn't used to it but it was a lovely feeling. Harry Potter living with him. There was no way he would go to Grimmuld Place, it was such a horrendous house. Harry was suddenly overwhelmed with sleep and just managed to shut the curtains. Sirius decided it was time to meet Dumbledore again.

...

If you want more please review, or not i am enjoying this and I hope you are to!

Kat.


	2. Chapter 2 Hearing

Chapter two

The term was almost over. Harry and Hermione were sitting by the the lake. The giant squid was lazily floating across the water. They should have known it would be harder than they thought. Sirius was waiting for the trial verdict. Perhaps he wouldn't be free. Images of Sirius in Asakaban flooded Harry mind until he couldn't take it. "C'mon Hermione Proffesor Lupin might have news."

"Exsuce me. Umm Professor Lupin?" Hermione stuttered. " Yes?" The Defence Against The Dark Arts teacher was pouring out some steamy liquid over the Grindilow. "Do you perhaps have any new about Sirius?" " Black? No I'm afraid." The Professor started to make them some tea. Harry poured out the tea leaves when he finished the drink. He wasn't going to think about them anyway. That black dog had been Sirius. "How's your friend Ron?" Professor Lupin tried to change the subject of Sirius. "We think he's fine. Madam Pomfrey said his leg is mended we just have to wait until he is feeling like his proper self then we might find out more. We have no idea what Wormtail did to him."

Sirius was in the Minestry the Wiziding Gamot were still discussing what should be done. Sirius felt rather sick. Could they just reveal his fate and he done with it. Silence struck. Sirius was taken off guard. " We have found you innocent."He didn't know who was speaking. Sirius let out a sigh of relief. Finnaly they had let him off. Let him free if you will. Sirius waited for someone to tell him to leave. Nothing happened. He got up and left the room.

Sirius had soon realised that people would still recognise him as a murderer. He had opened the door to get out of the ministry and found a random worker screaming, eventually fainting. Well life isn't just run and games. It's lot more. A very helpful ministry member told him what to do and Sirius thanked him.

Harry, Hermione and the Professor had been waiting only for half and hour when Sirius appeared out of the fire. "So I have a fortune, a house, a Godson and I'm cleared." He smiled at Harry . "You still want to live with me?" "Well done Sirius." The Professor grinned. " At least now I'll be seeing more of you Harry." "What do you mean? Your out Professor of course you will see us." Hermione started. "Well no Hermione, I was stupid to accept this job in the first place." Harry sat open mouthed whilst Sirius grumbled. "I was stupid to believe the Minister would set me free without a trial. Oh well at least it's all over now."

It was the morning of the last day of term. The one where everyone would be travelling in the Hogwarts express for the entire day. It would be a better journy as Sirius would be on board to. Harry was very excited because this would be the best holiday of his entire life. Sirius had managed to spend some of the Black fortune on a house and to the humour of Harry buy Professor Lupin (or Lupin as we can now call him or even Remus) some new robes. This really didn't excite Lupin.

...

Hey thanks for the Reviews. I hope I have done what you asked. Sorry it has been a while. I will try to update to this as much as possible. Thanks.

Kat

H


End file.
